


Two Hobbits Hiding

by shirasade



Series: Seven Days [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 12 Days challenge: "ten lords a-leaping"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hobbits Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/gifts), [baisleac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baisleac).



> Late birthday mathom for Thuri and baisleac. Set in the "Seven Days" universe (therefore head the costume!pr0n warning) and starring a “Tigger! A big bouncing Tigger!” as per request.

It was Sean Bean’s last day of filming in principal photography, and someone (probably Elijah, who thought of things like that sometimes) had realized that this was probably the last time the Fellowship was in the same country until the premiere of the first movie.

So Sean Astin (who had a whole house for himself, since Christine and Ali were in the states at the moment) organized a big party, only for the nine of them and Andy, their honorary tenth member. Someone else (who was apparently not yet sick of prostetics, wigs and Middle earth clothing) had spread the word that they should all come in costume – and they all had obeyed, with the exception of Andy, who refused to wear his silly jumpsuit and came as Tigger, much to everyone’s amusement.

Looking at the smile curling his boyfriend’s bow-shaped lips, Dom suspected that this someone was currently standing next to him. He wet his lips, anticipation warm in his stomach, beneath Merry’s best weskit – Billy in costume and not at work, that promised a very interesting party indeed…

And so it turned out to be. At first the ten of them were all clustered in one corner of Sean’s living room, proposing one toast after the other, ranging from sentimental to ridiculous, until every one of them had had his say and several bottles of the excellent whiskey Bean had brought were lying empty on the table. At this point Elijah had started playing dee-jay on Sean’s stereo, and Andy had started bouncing around the room, shaking his striped Tigger tail in abandon. Soon the others had followed, until all ten of them were dancing and jumping all around the house, cheering whenever there was a collision or a spectacular almost-accident down the stairs. Even John had forgotten about the pain around his eyes and was showing them what he claimed was a traditional dwarf jig, until Ian put a stop to his antics by tripping him with Gandalf’s staff and announcing that it was time for the “old-timers” to leave.

Dom was also enjoying himself enormously, and he was encouraging Orli (who had apparently not brought Legolas’ immunity to alcohol along to the party) to slide down the stair rail while brandishing his bow, when Billy pulled him aside, all Pippin With A Plan (in captions).

“Oi, Merry, leave the elf to Strider – look, he’s just waiting to catch him. I’ve found something I want to show you!”

Catching Viggo’s eyes, Dom let himself be pulled away by his insistent lover. He felt Merry’s amusement at his cousin’s excitement, but mostly he could feel his blood rushing downwards, knowing that whatever would come would be good. There was something that happened to Billy when they were in costume and alone, and Dom had come to anticipate those times. He even encouraged them, sometimes, teasing Billy as Merry would tease Pippin and seeing the Tookish smile appear on Billy’s face as he responded in kind. But tonight it was all Billy’s initiative, and Dom willingly followed him to the broom cupboard at the end of the hallway.

Checking left and right, as if it was vital that no one saw them enter, Billy ushered him inside, and Dom saw that apparently a hobbit had been busy here, arranging pillows and blankets in such an inviting fashion that Dom happily made himself comfortable. It was a very cramped space, but somehow Billy managed to fit himself into the nest he had created as well, pulling the door shut and enveloping them into total darkness.

“Pip, is there any chance for a light?” Dom asked, his voice taking on Merry’s softer tone almost automatically.

“You afraid of the dark, Merry mine?” Dom heard Billy (or rather, Pippin) giggle and felt him move around next to him, before a warm yellow light lit up their hiding place. Looking at Billy, his face playful and happy, so very close to his own, Dom couldn’t help but lean forward and capture those smiling lips with his own.

“No, Pip – but this way, I can see you…” he whispered as they broke apart to for need of air, and caressed the unruly curls that were as familiar to him as Billy’s thinning hair. “So, did you have anything specific in mind when you prepared this hideaway, or were you just tired of all these big people?”

Grinning widely, Billy leaned closer, almost touching Dom, who couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he only reached over him to dig out something from between the pillows.

“It’s just been much too long that we had any time for ourselves. Everything is always so loud and busy these days, so I thought it might be nice to be all comfortable and cozy in a hobbit hole of our own – at least for a while.”

Billy smiled innocently, as if he wasn’t holding a bottle of lube in his hands. Dom swallowed hard, his breeches becoming decidedly uncomfortable as he saw the gleam in Billy’s (Pippin’s) eyes. There was something so very appealing about the way hobbit and man mixed, Dom couldn’t help but react to it. He wanted to be patient, let Billy take the lead – but Merry apparently had other plans.

“Well, in that case we should put the time here to good use – it won’t be too long until they come looking for us. We don’t want to worry them, now do we?” And with that he grabbed Pippin’s embroidered scarf and pulled him closer to him, relishing the surprised look on his face. Pippin sometimes thought himself just a bit too clever, and it was the duty of a conscientious cousin to show him his place…

But then their lips touched, the green eyes fluttered shut, and Dom stopped thinking in terms of cousin or lover, hobbit or man. All he could do was taste, and touch, and feel, as impatient fingers tangled with period clothing, wishing for zippers instead of buttons and the kiss went on and on. Finally he lost patience and broke away, unable to suppress a smile as Billy moaned in complaint, a mewling sound that was much more Pippin than anything else and almost destroyed Dom’s (Merry’s) intent to pull away long enough to get rid of at least part of their clothing.

He leaned down and planted kisses on every bit of pale skin he revealed as he pealed first jacket, then weskit and finally shirt open, before making quick work of both Pippin’s and his own breeches. He had to look down, concentrate on what he was doing, because looking at his lover laid out before him, face aglow in the warm light, threatened to undo the threads of control he was holding on to. And because he was not watching Billy’s face, Dom was caught by surprise when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, just as he was about to take off his unbuttoned shirt. Billy was above him now, licking his lips and watching him hungrily.

“Merry, Merry… I thought we were supposed to hurry! And besides, this is my plan, my hiding place – and I have decided that I’d much rather touch you now than wait until you have folded your clothes.” He lowered himself unto Dom and experimentally moved, watching Dom arch up with laughing eyes when their bare cocks touched. “See, it works like this!”

Dom closed his eyes and moaned as flesh rubbed against skin and cotton, causing delicious friction. Then sharp teeth nipped his neck, light enough not to break the skin but causing hot sparks to shoot through his body nonetheless. He reached up and pulled Billy up for a kiss, pushing his hips upwards. They quickly found a rhythm, rocking back and forth, mouths hungry and hands greedily searching bare skin.

Suddenly there was another bite, this time to his collarbone, and pain sharp enough to let Dom know that this would definitely leave a mark. Then Billy pulled back, and although he was still close (there was nowhere he could go in the confines of the cupboard, after all), Dom felt bereft. He opened his eyes and found Billy (clearly Billy for just a moment) watching him with great satisfaction. Then something shifted again, possibly caused by something Billy saw in Dom’s eyes, and it was Pippin’s young voice that asked: “Let me make love to you, Merry mine?”

There was only one answer to that, and Dom (Merry) gave it eagerly, taking the bottle of lube from Billy’s (Pippin’s) hands, their eyes never leaving each other, except when Billy closed his eyes and took a steadying breath as Dom wrapped the slick fingers of one hand around his lover’s cock. With the other he pulled his pants down and then prepared himself as quickly as possible, almost undone already by the mix of wonder and hunger in the green eyes that watched his every move.

“C’mon, Pip – I thought you were in such a hurry…” Dom teased gently in Merry’s voice, suppressing his impatience as much as he could. Then there was another shift in Billy’s face, and Dom was being filled in one swift move. It burned a bit, and he groaned, causing Billy to pause and look at him, his face suddenly soft again. He leaned down and they kissed, slowly this time, full of the warm, strong love that always made Dom wonder whether this was them, Dom and Billy, friends for a year and lovers for only a couple of months, or the hobbit cousins, who had probably been born for each other. It was impossible to tell, and as they started to move again he didn’t really mind.

He could hear a Tigger bouncing around outside the door and Elijah’s high-pitched giggle from downstairs, but they could just as well have been on the other side of the moon, for all Dom cared. The party would still be there later, when they were ready to leave their makeshift hobbit hole. He was with his Billy, his Pippin, a tangle of limbs and half-discarded clothing in a cramped cupboard – and this suited both Dom and Merry just fine.


End file.
